


Lover

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: The Travel Collection: Drabbles, Snippets, and Supershorts [9]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: GFY, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 17:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The wind is her friend, her lover as much as is her captain or the sea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lover

The wind is her friend, her lover as much as is her captain or the sea. Filling her sails, driving her across the waves in sprays of foam, caressing her wooden sides above the water, and snapping the black flag at her mast out at its full length.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "wind".
> 
> Originally posted as part of [The Travel Collection](http://archiveofourown.org/works/439754), in the chapter [Sky-Song](http://archiveofourown.org/works/439754/chapters/1471349).


End file.
